Facebook Time
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Depuis l'invention de l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net et les réseaux sociaux. Que se passerait-il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?
1. Facebook Time 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé:** Depuis l'invention de l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Roronoa Zoro a accepté votre invitation, écrivez sur le journal de Zoro.**

**Monkey D. Luffy: **-a faim avec **Sanji **

**Franky **et 6 autres personnes aimez ça

**Nami **et **Nico Robin **aiment _Shopping_ et 3 autres pages

**Boa Hancock **a ajouté _Plus Belle Femme du Monde _a ses activités

**Boa Sandersonia, Boa Marigold **et 1 523 784 100 personnes aiment ça

**Boa Hancock ** a écrit sur votre journal: «Luuuuuuuuuffy 3 3»

**Vous**, **Boa Sandersonia ** et 1 autre personne aimez ça

**Boa Hancock **vous a envoyé un poke

**Boa Hancock ** aime votre photo d'avis de recherche

**Sanji **aime _Dragueur invétéré _et _Cuisine, ma vie_

**Zeff**, **Emporio Ivankov **et 19 autres personnes aiment ça

**Usopp: **J'aime ta cuisine **Sanji**! (+2 amis aiment ça)

**Zeff: **Je lui ait tout appris (+2 amis aiment ça)

**Vous, Roronoa Zoro **et 7 autres amis avez rejoints le groupe _Team Mugiwara_

**Shanks **vous a invité à rejoindre le groupe _Futur Roi des Pirates_

**Roronoa Zoro **aime _Embêter les Cuistos à Sourcils Enroulés_

**Sanji: **Je dois le prendre personnellement?! (+6 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro: ** Ouais Love-cook du dimanche! (+5 personnes aiment ça)

**Nami: **Fermez là vous deux! (+24 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Garp **a rejoint le groupe _Aider sa Famille en la Frappant_

**Vous, Sabo **et **Portgas D. Ace **aimez ça

**Dadan: **Vous êtes masochistes... (+12 354 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Garp: **Un problème peut-être? (**Dadan** aime ça)

**Dadan: **Non, bien sûr que non. (**Monkey D. Garp** aime ça)

**Portgas D. Ace **a rejoint les groupes _We Love Narcolepsie _et _Ma Famille de Coeur_

**Edward Newgate, Marco **et 1 504 autres personnes aiment ça

**Trafalgar Law **vous invite à jouer à _Dégomme Doflamingo -_avec **Nico Robin**, **Brook **et 6 autres personnes

**Nojiko **a écrit sur le journal de **Nami: «**Salut Soeurette, tu nous manques beaucoup tu sais, mais réalise ton rêve 3 3»

**Nami**, **Genzo **et 15 autres personnes aiment ça

**Roronoa Zoro: **On vous la renvoie si vous voulez!

**Sanji: **Ne dis pas de bêtises su Nami-chérie, Marimo! (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Nami: Zoro**, je suis au regret de t'informer que ta note s'élève à présent à 19 000 000 de Berries. (**Sanji **et 16 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro: **Sorcière... (**Kinemon **aime ça)

**Ussop **et **Kaya** sont maintenant amis

**Merry**, **Piment** et deux autres personnes aiment ça

**Nefertari Vivi **a publié un statut: «Vous me manquez tous mes amis! J'espère vous revoir bientôt»

**Vous**,** Tony Tony Chopper **et 1 457 personnes aimez ça

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auteur **a publié sur le journal de **Lecteur: «**Bon bah voilà, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un avant goût des prochains chapitres. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose dans les chapitres suivants ou juste une ou deux remarques, cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous! Bisous les agneaux!»

**Auteur **aime _Reviews_

**Vous **et 412 autres personnes aimez ça


	2. Facebook Time 2

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé:** Depuis l'invention de l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque inutile: **Oh mon Dieu! Toute ma mise en page s'est envolée! Saleté de site, on dirait que tout a été fait à l'arrache *grosses larmes*

Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu, il reste le contenu, oui c'est bien aussi le contenu... Brefouille je tiens à remercier toutes personnes ayant laissée une review soit **MonkeyDL**, **Anna-chan17**, **Loan-Luka**, **COOKIESPOWAA **(J'aime ton pseudo ^^), **Nirrita, Iris, Tsukiko-san, Personne, Jamie15, CupcakesCult, R.N. Zuzu, Ko' Koa, Naelye **et **Marion**: Merci les gens, les reviews c'est bon pour mon régime!

Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser de la looooongue attente pour ce chapitre, comme vous le savez le bac vient de se terminer mais il y a encore quelques irréductibles lycéens qui travaillent pendant les vacances afin de s'acheter un ordinateur qui ne bug pas. Donc, tout ceci est pour la bonne cause, vous aurez de meilleurs chapitres! Bonne lecture et joyeuse poilade!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boa Hancock **vous a envoyé un poke

**Boa Hancock **aime une photo dans laquelle vous êtes identifié

**Boa Hancock **a commenté une photo dans laquelle vous êtes identifié

**Boa Hancock: **Tu es magnifique Luuuuuuuuuffy! 3 3 (+3 personnes aiment ça)

**Boa Hancock** vous a envoyé un poke

**Boa Hancock** vous a envoyé un poke

**Boa Hancock** vous a identifié dans l'un de ses statuts: «Tu es l'Homme de ma Vie! 3» avec **Monkey D. Luffy**

**Sanji: Luffy**! Comment t'as pu me faire ça?! A moi, ton amiiiiii?

**Roronoa Zoro: **Ta g***** Sourcil en Vrille! Il fait ce qu'il veut! Pis de toutes façons, tu plais à aucune femme! (+48 personnes aiment ça)

**Boa Sandersonia: **Tu as conclu **Hancock**? (+2 personnes aiment ça)

**Portgas D. Ace: **T'es le meilleur p'tit frère! (+14 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy: **C'est sympa Hammock mais j'suis l'homme de personne moi. (+1 personne aime ça)

**Sanji**: «Marre de vivre seul...» -désespéré

**Roronoa Zoro**: Es-ce que ce statut intéresse quelqu'un? Sérieusement, achète un journal intime bordel! (+8 personnes aiment ça)

**Sanji: **On t'as rien demandé tête d'algue! Tout le monde ne noie pas ses soucis dans l'alcool! (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Viola: **Ne t'inquiète pas **Sanji**, il raconte n'importe quoi! Je suis là pour t'aider! (+24 personnes aiment ça)

**Sanji: **Merciiii Viola-chaaaaan 3 3 (+ 1 personne aime ça)

**Dracule Mihawk **a ajouté _Plus Grand Sabreur du Monde _et _Grand Corsaire _a ses occupations

**Marco **aime _Yaoi _et 1 autre page

**Marco: «**J'ai une tête d'ananas et alors?»

**Sakazuki Akainu **a partagé son propre statut: «Il faut éliminer la vermine avant qu'elle ne fasse pourrir le monde!»

**Smoker **et 1 autre personne aiment ça

**Kuzan AoKiji: **J'pense que tu délire un peu... J'avais pas oser te le dire, mais c'est ta «Justice» qui le fait pourrir... (+147 258 personnes aiment ça)

**Borsalino Kizaru: **Oulaaaaaa ça clashe dans le coiiiiin (+1 personne aime ça)

**Sakazuki Akainu: **On ne t'a rien demandé **AoKiji**, tu es une honte pour la Marine!

**Marco: «**Je t'aime **Shanks** !»

**Vous, Portgas D. Ace **et 152 autres personnes aimez ça

**Marco: «**Yoi! Quel est le c*****d qui m'a pirater mon compte?!»

**Marco: Thatch**, **Ace**, **Vista**! Je sais que c'est un de vous 3!

**Shanks: **C'est quoi ce délire?! Tu sais **Marco**, je crois que nous deux, c'est pas possible. (+498 personnes aiment ça)

**Ace: **J'te jure c'est juste pas pas whgigehiojrgllllllllll

**Thatch: **Je crois qu'**Ace **s'est encore endormi sur le clavier... (+ 21 personnes aiment ça)

**Vista: **Aucune chance que se soit nous, **Marco**, on est en train de jouer aux cartes ensemble! (+54 personnes aiment ça)

**Marco: **Qui ça peut être alors..? Et **Shanks,** ne rêve même pas!

**Roronoa Zoro: **Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis qu'une humble face de pelouse qui ne sait même pas manier un bâton...

**Sanji** et **Dracule Mihawk **aiment ça

**Sanji: **C'est déjà bien de l'avouer Tête de Concombre! (+11 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro: **Alors là tu vas me le payer très cher Cuistot des bacs à sable! (+3 personnes aiment ça)

**Sanji: **Va falloir te calmer le Sabreur du dimanche! J'te dis que j'y suis pour rien! (+2 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro: **Y'a pourtant un p****n de gars qui s'amuse à foutre des statuts de m***e comme ça! (+5 personnes aiment ça)

**Nico Robin **aime _Ponéglyphes _et _Histoire Oubliée_

**Marshall D. Teach: **«Zehahaha! Bientôt, en plus de devenir le prochain Roi des Pirates, je serais le nouvel Empereur de Facebook! Tous vos comptes seront à moi!»

…

_**WHAT?!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auteur **a publié sur le journal de **Lecteur: **«Alors les agneaux? Ça vous a plu? Si oui, publiez un statut grace au bouton review tout en bas; Si non, allez vous faire f... Non je rigole, de toutes façons tout le monde aime cette fiction XD et puis si vraiment vous n'aimez pas bah... arrêtez de lire! Voili voilou! Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

**Vous ** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça


	3. Facebook Time 3

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Depuis l'invention due l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque inutile: **Waaaaaaah! Vous êtes autant que ça à aimer ma fanfiction? C'est vachement impressionnant!*petites larmes* (oui, je pleurs pour rien mais c'est trop émouvant)

De ce fait, amis lecteurs, followeurs et reviewers je tiens à vous remercier grandement! Mais je ne peux citer que ceux qui ont laisser une petite trace d'eux-même, n'es-ce pas?

Alors merci beaucoup à: **Marion, Loan-Luka**, **MonkeyDL **(peut-être formeront ils un couple, qui sait!), **fan nanonyme** (Tu auras une suite comme tout le monde XD Tu aimes mes commentaires de fin? C'est gentil ça!), **COOKIESPOWAA** (Teach ne sait pas s'arrêter, il va voir quand il aura Mark Zuckerberg sur le dos!), **Anna-chan17** (Tout le monde demande des couples, alala! Heureusement que Cupidon est sur le coup!), **R N Zuzu** (Je ne vais rien dire sur ton rire, je crois que je fais un petit peu la même... Et au CDI, ben on me repère... Je vous l'ai dis, Teach c'est un gros troll, il avait la face, c'est déjà ça!), **Ko'Koha** (Oh ch'est trop mignon! Une fratrie qui suit ma fiction 'trop émue!), **Minari K**, **Utopiquement** (Bref, je te donne la suite et j'espère que tu resteras toujours pour reviewer!), **This Is War VIII **(Si Hancock harcèle, elle le fait avec dignité et classe, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause, non?), **Jujulamiss** (Oh! J'ai un fan... Une vraie de vraie qui m'aime! Je savais que je trouverais ma place en ce monde! Sérieusement moi aussi je t'aime! Voilà!), **Tsukiko-dono**, **chiyahara, GruviaCrazy** (OMG! La future impératrice du Monde m'ordonne de continuer! Vite il faut écrire! Et ouiiii on peut voir Law avec des gens jaloux mais PAS de Chiwawa, parce que les Chiwawas savent pas écrire d'abord!), **Iris** (Je pense que je vais te spoiler un petit peu mais en fait... Le pirateur de compte c'est toi... Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tu fais comme le Dr Jekill... Tu te transforme en Teach, voilà.), **Foudregirl **et enfin **Hanabi** (Ma petite chérie! Je te remercie d'avoir commenteeeeeer! Je t'aimeuh! Et oui je sais que tu aimes le yaoi mais t'inquiète, 'devrait y en avoir, enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien!)

Bon, c'est fini, pfiouuu! Place au chapitre!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon Clay **aime_ Les Hommes qui voudraient être des Femmes _et 6 autres pages

**Cavendish **a partagé une photo de **Les Plus Beaux Pirates-Le Mag **

**Cavendish: **Je refais enfin la couverture! Trop de beauté en moi!

**Bartolomeo: **Trop de merde dans les yeux, ouais!

**Sabo: **Personnellement, je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter. Il est blond, il est à la mode... mais le problème c'est qu'on sait pas de quelle année... (+67 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Ne t'en fais pas Cabbage, je peux t'aider, mamie **Kokoro**, elle aime bien les gars un peu raté comme toi! (+49 personnes aiment ça)

**Cavendish: **Je comprends que vous ne m'enviez (et c'est pas réciproque) mais regardez vous, c'est normal avec des tronches pareilles! (+1 personne aime ça)

**Cavendish: **Où sont passées mes fangirls?

**Roronoa Zoro: **Elles sont... Occupées... *aiguise ses sabres* (+54 personnes aiment ça)

**FangirlAnonymeQuiNeSertARien: **Je suis là... Cavendish-sama! (+1 personne aime ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy **a offert une carte au trésor à **Boa Hancock** dans _Piratama_

**Boa Hancock **a offert une arme à **Monkey D. Luffy **sur _Piratama_

**Shanks **aime _saké _

**Vous, Lucky Roo **et 174 autres personnes aimez ça

**Makino: **Vous pouvez revenir Capitaine, il en restera toujours assez pour vous!

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuh (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Portgas D. Ace: **C'est mignoooooooon! ( +12 personnes aiment ça)

**Sabo: **Je plussoie! Y'en a qui ont la cote dans le coin! (+14 personnes aiment ça)

**Shanks: **Eh, les mioches! Si vous arrêtiez de vous mêler des histoires de grandes personnes?

**Monkey D. Luffy: Shanks**, je pense que maintenant on est assez grands pour savoir que la cigogne qui a apporté le bébé à **Makino**, c'est toi qui l'a envoyé!

**Makino: **…

**Shanks: Luffy**... Juste, tais-toi... (+147 personnes aiment ça)

**Marco **aime _Les Oiseaux-Alfred Hitchcock_

**Portgas D. Ace_, _Vista **et 31 autres personnes aiment ça

**Portgas D. Ace: **Avouerais-tu enfin que tu n'es qu'un gros poulet? (+17 214 personnes aiment ça)

**Vista: **Je pense pas qu'il soit près...

**Marco: **Tsss, les gars vous êtes que des gros nazes!

**Thatch: **Wouuuuu c'te répartie! Tu te fais vieux mon p'tit **Marco**! (+142 personnes aiment ça)

**Marco: **Nan franchement les gars c'est vraiment nul de faire ça entre potes! Arrêter de faire des conneries avec mon compte! (+2 personnes aiment ça)

**Tashigi **aime _Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu _et 2 autres pages

**Hina** aime ça

**Hina **a écrit sur le journal de **Smoker: «Hina **pense que tu attires les jeunes filles»

**Tashigi **et 142 autres personnes aiment ça

**Smoker: **J'pense que tu devrais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi! (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy **est devenu l'allié de **Trafalgar Law **sur _Piratama_

**Monkey D. Luffy **a battu **Donquichotte Doflamingo **sur _Piratama_

**Roronoa Zoro, Viola **et 147 213 autres personnes aiment ça

**Donquichotte Doflamingo: **Ce n'est que partie remise Mugiwara! (+14 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro **a écrit sur votre journal: «Arrête de nous soûler avec tes invitations de jeu!»

**Monkey D. Luffy **a offert un sabre à **Roronoa Zoro **sur _Piratama_

**Ussop **a passé le niveau 5 en racontant bobards sur _Pïratama_

**Ace **est désormais _en couple_

**Vous, Edward Newgate **et 340 autres personnes aimez ça

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auteur **a publié sur le journal de **Lecteur: **Alors mes agneaux, ça vous a plus? Oui/Non/Sans Avis/J'ai Faim? Je lance les paris, avec qui **Ace **s'est il mis en couple? Le premier qui aura trouvé aura le droit de choisir soit un OS ou un couple de cette fiction^^ (**Hanabi **t'as pas le droit de voter tu le sais déjà :p)

Postez une reviews et Trafalgar viendra vous masser cette après-midi! Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

**Vous ** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça


	4. Facebook Time 4

Merci beaucoup à: **Clem Trafalgar**, **Utopiquement **(Les stages de préventions à la sexualité ou pour avoir une bonne répartie se font à partir du 7 août 2014), **mamamia008**, **This Is War**, **Tsukiko-dono** (Ne me tue pas pour le couple avec Ace :p), **La Vague Folle**, **COOKIESPOWAA** (Es-ce que Law masse bien au moins? Moi, il a jamais accepté de venir...) **Anna-chan17**, **MonkeyDL**, **Lise De Lune** (C'est tellement gentil ce que tu me dis là^^), **RN Zuzu** (Tu peux le télécharger sur l'App Store ou Google Play à partir de 157 000 000 de berrys), **pifouyou76** (Ouuuuuh un(e) psycopathe^^ Des PETITS POIS?! Mon Dieu quelle horreur! Alors le 1) J'suis fauchée, le 2) Je vénère déjà la Sainte Patate voyons! Et, 3) Pas trop possible^^), **Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor** (Ben logiquement, maintenant),** Yumi Lucky, Hanabi** (Va te faire petite patate! Tu sais déjà parce que tu m'aide c'est tout, nah! Et, vas manger!) **Lisa**, **GruviaCrazy **(Je me rends, ne me frappez pas avec ces banannes!), **Mijou4**, **darkywolf**, **Jujulamiss** (Tu peux rester, je te jette pas à la rue hein^^), **moi P**, **Chesca-san** (essaye de la retrouver assez vite, on en a besoin de ce machin là) et **Ko'Koha**!

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Lors du dernier chapitre, je vous ais posés à tous une petite énigme: «Avec qui Ace est-il en couple?»

J'ai reçu des réponses assez banales et donc beaucoup de Ace x Marco. Ce qui est FAUX! Désolée^^ Des trucs moins banals aussi comme du Ace x Barbe Blanche (OMG) ou Ace x Soi-même ou encore Ace x Doflamingo! Je vous remercie d'avoir tous participés mais il n'y a qu'UNE seule personnes qui à trouvé grâce au petit indice que j'ai laissé dans le chapitre: «Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu»; J'annonce solennellement que le couple Ace x Smoker a été trouvé par **Mijou4**, qui pourra venir chercher son OS au bureau des réclamations (PM)

Voilà, bon bah bonne lecture!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baggy** aime _Gros Pifs _et 6 autres pages

**Vous, Shanks **et 14 autres personnes aiment ça

**Cavendish **a changé sa photo d'avis de recherche

**FangirlAnonymeQuiNeSertARien **et 4 523 personnes de son espèce aiment ça

**Monkey D. Luffy: **C'est normal que t'ai c'te tête? (+173 personnes aiment ça)

**Bartolomeo: Luffy**-sempai a raison! T'as vraiment une tête de pucelle! (+142 personnes aiment ça)

**FangirlAnonymeQuiNeSertARien: **Vous ne comprenez absolument rien, bande de brute! **Cavendish**-sama est le plus beau!

**Bartolomeo: **C'est beau de rêver...

****Crocodile****** a publié sur la page de ****_Annonces des Génies Malfaisants: _****«Bonjour, je suis Crocodile, ancien Grand Corsaire, malheureusement défait par ******Monkey D. Luffy******. Afin de me refaire, je suis à la recherche d'un assisstant. Il devra savoir tuer des gens et être assez fort (Possibilité de rancune envers le dudit ******Luffy******). Merci, je laisse mon adresse e-mail au cas où: crococroc-crochet »**

****Ener, Arlong****** et 167 autres personnes aiment ça**

****Tony Tony Chopper ******vous invite a aimer sa nouvelle page ****_La Barbe à Papa? Plus qu'un rêve, une réalité_**

****Franky, Brook ******et 213 047 autres personnes aiment ça**

****Porche: ******Choppy! T'es toujours aussi mignon! (+127 personnes aiment ça)**

****Tony Tony Chopper: ******Arrête de me suivre partout! (+547 personnes aiment ça)**

****Smoker ******a lu un livre: ****_Comment avouer son homosexualité à ses supérieurs_**

**Vous, Portgas D. Ace **et **Hina **aimez ça

**Monkey D. Luffy: **T'es gay l'Enfumeur?

**Smoker: **Et toi, t'es long à la détente Mugiwara! (+681 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Wah l'arnaque!

**Portgas D. Ace: Luffy**, on doit te le dire souvent mais, ta gueule. (+785 personnes aiment ça)

**Marco **a accepté **Roronoa Zoro **sur le groupe _Yaoi_

**Tashigi: -**est déprimée

**Shanks **aime _Postures Cool Pour Un Manchot _et 1 autre page

**Ben Beckman, Yassop **et 47 autres personnes aiment ça

**Caimie **a ajouté _Se Faire Manger par des Monstres Marins _a ses occupations

**Papag **et **Sanji **aiment ça

**Nami** a écrit sur votre journal: «T'es un peu con mais qu'es-ce qu'on tient à toi! 3»

**Vous, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin **et 27 autres personnes aiment ça

**Sanji: **Même si tu boulotte toute la bouffe.

**Brook: **Même si tu n'apprécie pas trop la musique.

**Nami: **Même si tu te fous où on va.

**Nico Robin: **Même si tu nous met dans des situations mortelles.

**Roronoa Zoro: **Même si tu fais que des conneries.

**Ussop: **Même si tu m'as volée ma place de Capitaine.

**Tony Tony Chopper: **Même si tu as mangé ma réserve de Barbe à Papa.

**Franky: **Même si tu casses le SUPER travail des autres.

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Shishishi! Moi aussi j'vous aimes les gars!

**Boa Hancock **aime _Touche à mon mec et j'te désintègre _et 2 autres pages

**Boa Marigold **et **Boa Sandersonia **aiment ça

**Trafalgar Law **aime _Disséquer les Marines _et 4 autres pages

**Nico Robin **a ajouté un moment important à son journal: -a découvert _La Vérité_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Auteur **a publié sur le journal de **Lecteur: **Alors les agneaux? C'était bien? *non.* Quoi? Oui? Vous adorez? Je le savais voyons! Parce que dans le cas contraire, Mihawk serait obligé de tous vous tuer! Encore une fois je vous remercie tous de reviewer, ça me fais très plaisir, et à bientôt pour le 5ème chapitre! Tchao!

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

**Vous ** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça


	5. Facebook Time 5

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Depuis l'invention due l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque Inutile: **Je vous remercie encore une foois grandement pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous laisser. Certains ont des délires et c'est BIEN! J'aime rigoler en lisant vos commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer! Avec ce chapitre j'espère bien vous garder encore longtemps. Comme d'habitude je dis ungrand merci à: **This Is War VIII **(Je vais te dire où le petit Smoky a trouvé ses livres: il s'agit de la bibliothèque de Logue Town, le ToutàpasCher. Voilà!), **Lilalie**, **Haaanabi** (Ouais je sais, tu lis tout avant et tu me donnes rien en échange, voleuse!), **Clem Trafalgar**, **R N Zuzu**, **Utopiquement** (Tu as tout compris, je suis totalement disjonctée ^^), **Jujulamiss** (Toi, oui TOI! J'aime trop tes commentaires, ils me font partir dans des trips pas possible mdrr... Bref, Crocodile reçoit ce week-end à son bureau pour les assisstants, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher!), **Tsukiko-dono** (Contente que ça te plaise), **Mijou4**, **ukihime** (Ce n'est pas grave, la constructivité n'est en elle même pas constructive), **Vivianne95**, **Plume-now** (Je ne les demande pas, on me les offres sur un plateau d'argent^^), **Nirrita **(Cette page existe peut-être...), **Ko'Koha** (Shanks ne se tape pas de délire, sache le. Il est naturellement cool. °mode fangirl de Shanks°), **Ananimny** (Merci, ça me fais vraiment plaisir!), **Morwyn K** (Gomen... Mon ordinateur a eu un léger problème qui a rafraichi la page et a re-uploadé), **COOKIESPOWAA** (Merci du conseil mais maintenant, il doit le garder précieusement T.T), **jerisdanslenoir** (C'est vraiment représentatif comme nom XD), **GruviaCrazy **(Zoro aime juste le Yaoi, ce n'est pas dit qu'il y aura du Zoro x Marco^^) et **la vague folle**!

Bref, notre grand vainqueur du Chapitre 3 a fait son choix, alors aujourd'hui il ne s'agira pas d'un chapitre normal mais d'un OS sur le pairing de son choix donc, toujours sur le thème de Facebook. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas? Oui, bien sûr, vous avez interêt car... Surprise!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bartolomeo passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la barre pour faire descendre la page ouverte sur son ordinateur. Il n'avait aucune notification pour le moment et ça l'emmerdait. Oui c'est le terme. Il se faisait tout simplement et royalement chier.

Il décida donc de vadrouiller quelque peu sur les page qu'il vient d'aimer comme **Les Meilleures Techniques de Torture **ou **Les Records de Barbarie**. Pages crées par Eustass Captain Kidd évidemment. Il continua la lutte contre son ennuie en screenant toutes les photos Facebook de Monkey D. Luffy et de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Alors qu'il avait trouvé la photo parfaite de Luffy-sempai pour accrocher au dessus de son lit, il aperçu une notification de **Messenger**. Quelqu'un lui parlait, enfin! Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit qui était l'expéditeur. Cette starlette de pacotille aux boucles blondes n'avait rien d'autre à faire que venir taper la discute maintenant.

Evidemment, il avait ouvert, toujours curieux de ce que pouvait lui vouloir Cavendish.

**Cavendish: **Salut

Okay... Un simple «Salut». Et il devait répondre. Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, il savait pertinemment que le petit «vu» était apparu sur l'escargordinateur de son interlocuteur.

**Bartolomeo: **Salut, qu'es-ce 'tu veux?

EH! En voilà une réponse qu'elle est bonne! Peut-être qu'avec ça, cet imbécile verra qu'il commence sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Même qu'avec un peu de chance il ne lui répondra p...

**Cavendish: **Bah rien, juste discuter. Entre pirates civilisés, bien entendu.

Bartolomeo se crispa sur sa souris. L'autre Barbie se foutait de sa gueule. Il allait voir qui rira le dernier. Boucle d'Or insinuait qu'il n'était pas civilisé? Bon, le vert n'était peut-être pas le plus raffiné de tous les pirates du Nouveau Monde mais il y avait des bornes à ne pas dépasser.

**Bartolomeo: **Ouais pourquoi pas. T'as besoin d'aide pour peigner ta tignasse? Quitte à choisir, autant jouer à la poupée.

Il eu un sourire victorieux. Cette andouille ne savait pas à qui elle s'attaquait. Cavendish ne répondait pas. Il attendit environ 3 minutes en fixant intensément l'écran. Puis, il finit par se demander pourquoi il voulait absolument que Barbie réponde à sa pique.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, une réponse apparut.

**Cavendish: **Que d'humour. Je ne pensais pas que ta micro-intelligence pouvait faire preuve de tant de capacités. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais aussi comment t'emmerder.

Le vert pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant ce que la starlette avait trouvé pour essayer de lui gâcher la vie. De son point de vue, il fallait vraiment en faire beaucoup pour vraiment l'agacer. Il était fier mais après tout, on ne pouvait guère faire de blague sur son physique, contrairement au blond.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps que les notifications s'affolèrent. 12... 54... 247... Il les ouvrit avant de les voir encore plus augmenter. C'était exactement toutes les mêmes.

**Cavendish **vous a envoyé un poke.

**Cavendish** vous a envoyé un poke.

**Cavendish** vous a envoyé un poke.

Il hurla. Fort. Ses nakamas se réveillèrent. Il n'en eu rien à cirer. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il en avait pour une heure à tout ouvrir! Il voulu s'arracher les cheveux, non lui arracher ses bouclettes! Il n'eut pas le courage de répondre avec courtoisie.

**Bartolomeo: **Espèce d'enflure! Je vais te massacrer ta face de blondinette!

La «Blondinette» n'avait probablement pas cure car c'est avec humour qu'elle finit néanmoins par lui envoyer un dernier message.

**Cavendish: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas arriver à t'en débrouiller!

P.S: Moi aussi je t'aime

Bartolomeo était perplexe, à la limite du choqué. Il ne savait pas si Boucle d'Or était sérieux... Il décida d'envoyer un autre message mais Cavendish était déjà déconnecté. Il dut se résoudre à se coucher avec cette question dans la tête. Malheureusement, il ne put s'endormir. L'aimait-il vraiment? Ou était-ce cette phrase préfabriquée pour se faire pardonner?

Une seule phrase sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ferma les yeux.

**Je t'aime.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auteur **a publié sur le journal de **Lecteur: **Alors? Es-ce que vous avez aimé? Je ne connais pas très bien ces personnages et je suis désolée s'ils sont un peu dénaturés... Enfin, vous devez me le dire, hein! Ne me faites pas de cadeaux, ou un tout petit peu alors... Nan, dîtes que je suis parfaite!

Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu'on s'approche petit à petit des 100 reviews et que la 100ème aura le droit de choisir un couple dans cette fiction. Pour finir, je vous invite à lire, et tout ça sans aucune pub, ma toute nouvelle fiction **Chers auteurs de Fanfictions**. C'est tout les agneaux, gros poutous baveux et à la prochaine fois!

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

**Vous ** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça


	6. Facebook Time 6

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Depuis l'invention due l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque Inutile: **Hey! J'ai reçu moins d'avis que d'habitude, je ne sais pas comment je vais le prendre, non mais! Je rigole bien sûr en vous disant tout ça! Ne le prenez pas mal et restez avec moi très chers! Je remercie tout de même **Loan-Luka**, **Mijou4 **(Je suis désolée s'ils sont OOCs mais je ne les maîtrise pas trop bien^^'), **Haaanabi **(Tu as eu celui-ci sois heureuse déjà^^), **Ananimny** (Je ne sais pas ça dépendra de mon humeur, de mon temps libre et des persos demandés), **This Is War VIII**, **la vague folle**, **Clem Trafalgar**, **R N Zuzu**, **Luna,** **Olympe2 Eltayas D Nakami**,** Mizuki-Hoshi, Matsuri Scarlett**, **Ko'Koha **et **Coeur-de-one-piece**!

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard,j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de réseau !

Maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite de **Facebook Time**, la fanfiction que vous aimez (tout du moins j'espère) et qui vous le rends bien!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jewelry Bonney **vous a invité a rejoindre le groupe _Je Mange Donc Je Suis_

**Vous **aimez ça

**Nami **a partagé une publication de «_Trucs et Astuces pour éviter de se perdre» _sur le mur de **Roronoa Zoro **: «Pour éviter de se perdre dans les rues, il faut déjà avouer que l'on a besoin de l'aide de ses compagnons et ne surtout pas reporter la faute sur les villes qui sont mal foutues»

**Roronoa Zoro **: Eh la sorcière, j'suis sûr que c'est toi qui a créée cette p***** de page !

**Nami : **Je peux t'assurer que non, mais... Dis toi que si cette page existe c'est qu'il y a d'autres énergumènes de ton espèce !:D (+14 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy **: Mais t'inquiète **Zoro**, on sait tous que c'est pas de ta faute si t'es con ! (+42 personnes aiment ça)

**Sanji : **Waaah comment tu t'es pris ça dans la gueule Marimo !

**Roronoa Zoro : Sanji **dégage c'est pas le squatt des tarlouzes ici ! (+13 personnes aiment ça)

**Baggy **fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui !

**Shanks **a écrit sur le journal de **Baggy **pour son anniversaire : «Joyeux anniversaire **Baggy, **on se voit quand ?»

**Baggy : **Jamais sale rouquin !

**Morge **a écrit sur le journal de **Baggy: **Bon anniversaire Capitaine, aujourd'hui nous allons trouver le trésor du Cap'tain John pour sûr !

**Baggy** : Ouais merci **Morge**.

**Monkey D. Luffy **: Tu commences à te faire vieux, Gros Pif !

**Shanks**, **Silver Rayleigh **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça

**Baggy **: On t'a pas sonné le Chapeau de Paille ! (+1 personne aime ça)

**Sanji**, **Roronoa Zoro **et **Nami ** ont rejoints le groupe _Mon Capitaine est Un Idiot_

**Sakazuki Akainu **aime _Se Balader en Slip Rose _et 2 autres pages

**Donxichotte Doflamingo ****a publié sur la page de ****_Annonces des Génies Malfaisants: _****«Bonjour à tous, je suis Doflamingo, alias Joker ou encore Votre Maître Invétéré. Je me suis décidé à sauter le pas et à poster cette annonce en voyant que l'autre imbécile de Croco avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Comme vous le savez sans doute, mon projet professionnel consistant à conquérir le monde stagne un petit peu en ce moment à cause d'une alliance pirate, complètement foirée si vous voulez mon avis fufufu.**

**De ce fait, je chercherais quelqu'un qui saurait me donner une aide quelconque sans rien demander en retour. Si vous êtes intéressés, armez vous solidement et rejoignez moi à Dressrosa afin d'enrailler la révolte ou contactez moi à l'adresse suivante : doffydo-elrey »**

****Nico Robin ******aime ****_Je T'aime Mais Tu Ne T'en Rends Pas Compte_**

****Portgas D. Ace****** est passé de «en couple» à «c'est compliqué»**

****Marco****** : ?**

****Monkey D. Luffy ******: ?**

****Joz ******: ?**

****Portgas D. Ace ******: Laissez tomber...**

****Smoker****** a publié dans le journal de ******Portgas D. Ace ******: «Reviens s'teuplai, j'peux pas sans toi !»**

****Vous******, ******Monkey D. Garp ******et 36 120 autres personnes aimez ça**

****Marco ******: Tu vas pas l'forcer non plus...**

****Thatch ******: Hum... ******Marco******...**

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****Auteur ******a publié sur le journal de ******Lecteur ******: Oooooh mon Dieu ! Ce couple va t-il survivre à l'auteure machiavélique de cette fiction ?! ******Doflamingo****** va t-il trouver le suici... associé qu'il cherche ? Et surtout, Que va t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ? SURPRIIIIIIISE !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt les agneaux !**

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

****Vous ****** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça**


	7. Facebook Time 7

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Depuis l'invention due l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque Inutile: **Popopooooo, ça faisait plus d'un mois que vous l'attendiez et le voilà! Le 7ème chapitre de Facebook time est de sortie! Alors on l'acclame et on l'applaudit bien fort, voulez-vous!

Entre temps que sont devenus nos personnages?! Les couples ont ils réussis à survivre? Toutes les réponses dans cet épisode des **Pirates de la Télé-réalité**!

Bon soyons sérieux, je remercie tous les reviewers, comme d'hab' quoi, **Olympe2**, **ClemTrafalgar** (Il y a des risques à être l'associé de Doffy, 'faut réfléchir un peu, il est pas mignon tout gentil), **Haanabi** (Parce que je veux pas te les montrer avant les autres, sinon tu laisses pas de reviews :p), **Chiyukisa**, **Mijou4**, **Yumeta**, **Mizuki-Hoshi**, ** .War VIII**, **Vivianne95**, **MonkeyDL**, **Ko'Koha** (Luffy s'améliore niveau répartie, c'est déjà pas mal), **R.N Zuzu** (Le petit Akainu nous cache des choses si tu veux mon avis...), **Akuma no Musume** (Tu sors d'où? Maintenant que t'es là tu restes hein!), **Okami D. Tsukiko** (Ne t'en fais pas, beaucoup de gens rigolent seuls devant leurs ordis XD), **LauL'insomniaque**, **Maru**, **Yumi Lucky**, **Umichan**, **Lufna**, **Jujulamiss** et **Guest**!

Pour les gens ayants postulés pour travailler avec Doflamingo, il me charge de vous dire que vous êtes tous reçus. Votre première mission sera de mourir pour lui pour le divertir. Bien, merci d'avoir répondu! ** -cook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curly Dadan **aime _Babysitting Brutal_

Vous, **Portgas D. Ace ** **Sabo **aimez ça

**Portgas D. Ace: **Ouais je confirme! (+246 personnes aiment ça)

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Et ça fait maaaaaaal (+245 personnes aiment ça

**Trafalgar Law **aime _Nyan Cat _et 3 autres personnages publics

**Marshall D. Teach **a changé son emploi par _Roi du Monde_

**Shanks: **Tu t'y es vraiment cru là x) (+12 837 139 personnes aiment ça)

**Marshall D. Teach: **Zehahaha! Tu peux toujours te moquer, mais je vais te montrer ce qu'est la puissance, je suis le plus fort!

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Euuuuh...

**Trafalgar Law: **Non.

**Eustass Kidd: **Nan, le plus fort ici c'est moi.

**Cavendish: **Je ne pense pas, non.

**Marco: **Nope, impossible.

**Boa Hancock: **Comment une créature telle que toi peut se sentir forte?

**Marshall D. Teach: **Teme! Je vais tous vous tuer!

**Cavendish **aime _Crèmes Rajeunissantes Niwéa_

**Bartolomeo: **C'est vrai que t'en a grave besoin! (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Cavendish: **Va te refaire ta coloration au lieu de pourrir mes stauts, ça sent la pisse de chameau! (+14 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro **aime _Archéologie_

**Nico Robin **aime ça

**Sanji: **Ah ouais Marimo, depuis quand?

**Roronoa Zoro: **Depuis toujours, couillon! Tout le monde ne se contente pas à un seul domaine de prédilection! (+56 personnes aiment ça)

**Caimie **est actuellement à _Parc de Shabaondy_

**Hachi **aime ça

**Nami **vous a donné une vie sur _Piratama_

**Franky **vous a identifié sur son statut, avec **Roronoa Zoro**, **Tony Tony Chopper **et 5 autres personnes: "SUUUUUPER soirée avec vous les gars!"

**Franky **a ajouté 2 vidéos où vous êtes identifié avec **Roronoa Zoro**, **Tony Tony Chopper **et 5 autres personnes

Vous, **Ussop **et 5 autres personnes aimez ça

**Roronoa Zoro: **T'es sérieux **Franky**? T'as mis cette vidéo en ligne? (+4 personnes aiment ça)

**Nami: **T'as honte que tout le monde voit que t'as perdu à ce coucours de boisson, **Zoro**? (+276 personnes aiment ça)

**Sanji: **Popopooooooo! (+47 personnes aiment ça)

**Roronoa Zoro: **Comment tu veux gagner contre une sorcière?! Et toi l'abruti d'cuistot, tu f'rais bien de la fermer avant que je te découpe! (+3 personnes aiment ça)

**Usopp **vient de changer son nom en **God Usopp**

**Kaya**, **Piment **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça

**Crocodile **aime _Tuer par Plaisir_

**Doflamingo**, **Arlong **et 19 autres personnes aiment ça

**Perona **aime _Les 15 Choses les Plus Flippantes au Monde_

**Roronoa Zoro:** T'es vraiment hyper bizarre comme fille... (+57 personnes aiment ça)

**Perona: **Bien sûr que non, idiot! J'aime augmenter ma culture générale! (+12 personnes aiment ça)

**Portgas D. Ace **vient de passer de "c'est compliqué" à "célibataire"

**Marco **aime ça

**Smoker **vient de passer de "c'est compliqué" à "célibataire"

**Tashigi **et **Hina **aiment ça

**Hina: Hina** pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sortes plus avec ce pirate.

**Tashigi: **Le Colonel **Hina **a raison!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Auteur ******a publié sur le journal de ******Lecteur ******:**Voili voilou, ce chapitre est enfin arrivé. Notez malheureusement qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédent, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aiplus aucune idée, gomen... Donc, au contraire, si VOUS avez quelques envies etc, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par MP! Eh bien, au revoir et à très bientôt!

**Auteur **aime _Reviews._

****Vous ****** et 12 546 autres personnes aimez ça**


	8. Facebook Time 8 et (possible) Fin

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Depuis l'invention due l'escargordinateur par le Docteur Vegapunk, une version améliorée de l'escargophone, tout GrandLine est pris d'une folie de communication intensive via le net.

Que se passerait t'il si les personnages de One Piece allaient sur Facebook?

**Remarque Inutile: **Je suis enfin de retour, même si ce n'est pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, enfin je crois... Je suis désolée en ce moment je ne suis pas particulièrement active, surtout sur cette histoire, veuillez m'en excusez. Malgré tout je m'efforce de vous faire rire en postant tout de même ce qui sera peut être le dernier chapitre de Facebook Time... Voilà^^

Tout de même, je tiens à remercier **Ko'Koha**, **Mijou4**, **Mizuki-Hoshi **(Il y a un possible revirement de situation pour Ace et Smocky), **R.N Zuzu **(Tu ne connais pas les marques Niwéa, Kindar ou encore Adabas? Tu as loupé ta vie! :D), **TheCrazyKitty**, **la vague folle**, **Haaanabi **(C'te mytho qui dit que je la force à reviewer -'), **Tsukiko-dono**, **Guest **(qui se reconnaitra vu qu'il est anonyme^^), **Chronos666**, ** .War VIII **(merci^^), **Ananimny**, **Yumi Lucky**, **Umichan17**, **Maru **(Désolée mais ce n'est pas prévu, je ne suis pas adepte de ce couple) et **Madou-Dilou**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boa Hancock **vous a invité a aimer sa page _Tout Pour Luffy *µ*_

**Bartoloméo **aime _Tout Pour Luffy *µ*_

**Sanji **a publié un lien sur son profil: " . "

**Vous **et 59 autres personnes aimez ça

**Iceburg **aime _L'Animalerie "Tout pour les Souris"_

**Paulie **aime ça

**Sanji **a commenté ce statut:

**Statut PUB GrandLine**: "Les garçons mettez 'Je' et les filles 'T'aime' et si un 'Je t'aime' apparait, ajoutez vous! :$"

...

**Un Type inconnu: **Je!

**Un Type inconnu: **Je!

**Une Type inconnue: **T'aime!

**Un Type inconnu: **Je!

**Un Type inconnu: **Je!

**Sanji: **Je!

**Violet: **T'aime!

**Une Type inconnue: **T'aime!

**Un Type inconnu: **Je!

**Une Type inconnue: **T'aime!

Une Type inconnue: T'aime!

**Sanji **et **Violet **sont maintenant amis

**Roronoa Zoro **publié sur le profil de **Sanji**: "T'es pitoyable mon pauvre garçon! Tu vois à quoi tu as recours pour te dégoter une nana? Qui soit dit en passant taillera la route à la vue de ton sourcil handicapé!"

**Nico Robin **aime ça

**Sanji: Robin**-chwan! Pourquoi tant de haine?!

**Nico Robin: **La vie est cruelle, **Sanji**-kun... (+431 personnes aiment ça)

**God Ussop **vous invite à jouer à _Piratama_

**Lola **vous invite à jouer à _Piratama_

**Nefertari Vivi **vous invite à jouer à _Takoyaki Crush Saga_

**Franky **a publié un statut: "Le prochain qui m'invite à jouer à un jeu débile, je l'encastre dans le plafond! Pigé?! -avec **God Usopp **et 43 autres personnes

**Vous**, **Roronoa Zoro** et 67 autres personnes aimez ça

**God Usopp: **C'est bon **Franky**, pas besoin de s'énerver...

**Portgas D. Ace: Usopp**, je vais te bombarder de notifs et on va voir celui qui rigolera après, ok? (+470 891 personnes aiment ça)

**Kizaru **aime _Collection Automne-Hiver de chez La Reboute_

**Monkey D. Garp **aime _Casser La Gueule Aux Morveux, Manger des Beignets, Comment faire Enrager son Supérieur _et 7 autres pages

**Monkey D. Dragon **aime _Le Mystère: Un Art de Vivre _et 4 autres pages

**Eustass Captain Kidd, Scratchmen Apoo **et **Basil Hawkins **ont formés une alliance sur _Piratama_

**Vous **et **Killer **aimez ça

**Sengoku **aime _La Pureté des Chèvres_

**Monkey D. Garp: **C'est pas si pur que ça ton truc! Tu gueule quand même après lorsqu'elle bouffe la paperasse! (+456 personnes aiment ça)

**Le Conseil **vient à l'instant de supprimer Facebook

.

.

.

Adresse introuvable

Firefox ne peut trouver le serveur à l'adresse .com.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Auteur ******a publié sur le journal de ******Lecteur ******: Voilà! Enfin posté! Ca m'a pris du temps mais bon j'ai tout de même réussi! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus si ce n'est: REVIEWS! Bisous les agneaux et à la prochaine!**


End file.
